Old Items page
This page is no longer supported by the wiki. It stays up for informational purposes only and is not editable. The new page can be accessed here: here. Items are an integral part of gameplay in The Binding of Isaac. They modify a character's stats, grant or modify abilities, among many other things. There are 198 different items in the game. Below is a list of all of the items, separated into categories. Certain items change the appearance of your character when they are acquired. Items you've found can be seen in the Collection page. Caution - Please remember that the game saves on a timer, and also saves when you use the in-game exit command. It is possible to lose unlocked items, bosses, statistics and so on if the program is improperly closed without a chance to save. Note: Please keep discussion of what items are better than what out of the tables. Use the Item Discussion page for that. Item Demonstrations Videos of items in use can be found by clicking on the link in the info section for that particular item. Note that these are external links and will navigate away from the wiki. Acquiring Items The main ways of obtaining items are by entering Treasure Rooms and defeating Bosses. Items can also be purchased from Shops, found from Beggars, obtained by making deals with the devil, found in a Secret Room, dropped by standard enemies, and collected through other, less evident means, such as blowing up a Tinted Rock or opening a golden chest. It is possible to acquire activated/collectible items in the Challenge and "I AM ERROR" rooms. There are also five specific items you can get in the Arcade: Skatole from the Shell Game, either the blood bag or the IV Bag from the Blood Donation Machine, and either the Dollar from the Slot Machine or Crystal Ball from the Fortune Teller Machine, whichever happens to be in the Arcade. Note 2: It is possible to "pick up" an item you didn't intend in the Boss Room with the trapdoor. If you have a high speed and walk into the trapdoor in the direction of the item, you will show as dropping into the trapdoor but your familiars will fly on ahead as if you were still moving. If they come near the item, it's possible it may get picked up. Note 3: All characters (except for Isaac, until the The Dice is unlocked) will start out with items. Activated Items These items are stored in the Spacebar slot and are used up once the button is pressed. The items then recharge in one of two ways. Normally, they charge a number of bars after every room you clear, some items charge one bar at a time, others charge faster. Note that only rooms where the doors close until they are cleared count, bosses, arenas, enemy rooms, etc. The Collectible Item "Battery" can give bars of charge during combat, on top of the normal recharge. Another Collectible Item, the "9 Volt" will automatically recharge 2 bars when an item is used; this effectively reduces the number of rooms required to charge an item if the item requires 3 or more rooms to charge. In the Wrath of the Lamb expansion, there is another item, the Habit, which will recharge bars when taking damage. To see a clearer version of the in-game arrangement. go to the Collection page. Note: You can only hold one of these at a time. Additional Note: Any two of the same activated item on the same floor will share charge state, i.e. finding another of the same activated item' when one is not fully charged' will not give the player another fully charged version of the item. Wrath of the Lamb Activated Items The following activated items can only be acquired in the Wrath of the Lamb expansion. Collectible Items These items generally give you some kind of a boost to your stats, or add a special passive ability. They take effect immediately once picked up, and continue for the rest of the game (except for several items that do not provide any lasting effect). Edmund McMillen split them up in his blog into the subcategories weapon item, stat padding items, passive items, and familiars. Wrath of the Lamb Collectible Items The following collectible items can only be acquired if you have the Wrath of the Lamb expansion. Trinkets Trinkets 'are a new kind of passive item that were introduced in the expansion ''Wrath of the Lamb. They provide passive bonuses, but only one can be held at a time. The collectible item Mom's Purse allows two trinkets to be kept at once, even with The Tick trinket. The held trinket is displayed in a slot in the upper left portion of the screen. Tarot Cards Tarot Cards (pronounced "ta-roh card") are random items that are either dropped by enemies, found in chests, or spawned in rooms. They are directy inspired by the Tarot of Marseille, and more particularly by its trump cards. They are used by pressing the "Q" key and are one time use only. You may only carry one card or pill at a time. Attempting to pick up a second card or pill will cause you to drop the one you are currently holding. There are two types of tarot cards in The Binding of Isaac: the Major Arcana and Minor Arcana (also known as deck cards). The Joker is not used in a tarot deck. Pill Effects Pills are random items that are dropped by enemies, found in chests, or spawned in rooms. Pills are consumed by pressing the "Q" key. They come in many colors and the effects change every time you play. Note, the pills '''DO NOT '''work like Tarot cards which you can learn the effects of one before use, the color of a pill does '''NOT foretell its effect in any way. However, if you use a pill and pick up a second pill of identical colors in that playthrough, it will have the same effect as before and its name will be shown, replacing "???". The same goes for additional duplicates you find. de: Category:Items